Pocky Game
by Rakshapurwa
Summary: Berawal dari Kuroko yang memaksa Kagami dan Akashi membantunya. Sampai berakhir dengan sebuah permainan pocky game di taman. Warning: hint KagaAka/AkaKaga, OOC.


Hai, bukannya melanjutkan fic yang lain saya malah membuat fic KagaAka/AkaKaga XD /dibuang/ Semoga tidak mengecewakan :''') silahkan dinikmati XD

.

.

Seharusnya hari Minggu adalah waktu bersantai bagi Kagami, akan tetapi semuanya gagal berkat ulah Kuroko—yang dengan seenaknya memaksa Kagami menemuinya disebuah kafe dekat stasiun. Kuroko bilang sangat penting, sampai-sampai ia merengek—lebih tepatnya meneror Kagami—agar Kagami menuruti permintaannya.

**[Ini penting Kagami-**_**kun**_**. Pokoknya kau harus datang.]**

"Iya aku datang! Kau cerewet Kuroko."

**[Terima kasih atas kerja samanya Kagami-**_**kun**_**]**

Dan dimulailah kisah seorang Kagami dihari Minggu yang cerah ini.

.

**Pocky Game**

**By : Rakshapurwa**

**Rate : T**

**Pair: KagaAka/AkaKaga, serta sedikit hint AkaKuro**

**Warning : Hint Shounen-ai, OOC, dan Typo**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke punya Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Masih ingin membaca?**

**Enjoy**

**.**

**.**

Kagami berada didalam sebuah kafe, duduk sendirian menunggu si pemuda bersurai biru—yang tadi pagi memaksanya bertemu. Sesekali Kagami melirik jam tangannya, merasa kesal karena Kuroko tak kunjung tiba.

Tsk...

"Dia yang minta ketemuan, dia yang telat."

"Maafkan aku Kagami-_kun_, tadi aku beli tinta dulu."

"**WUAAAA**—se-sejak kapan?"

Seisi kafe seketika fokus kearah Kagami.

Merasa malu, Kagami menatap Kuroko—yang duduk diam tanpa dosa dihadapannya—dan memberikan _glare_ terbaiknya. Temannya yang satu ini memang selalu berhasil mengagetkan Kagami. Lagipula ada apa dengan penampilan Kuroko yang sedikit tidak wajar itu. Wajahnya cemong penuh noda tinta—habis perang?

"Penampilanmu menyeramkan."

"Terima kasih Kagami-_kun_, kebetulan aku belum sempat mandi."

"Tapi bisa kan cuci muka dulu."

Si surai merah menggelengkan kepalanya, merasa pusing oleh tingkah si surai biru. Setelah dirasa kesalnya telah mereda, Kagami kembali fokus—menatap Kuroko yang sedang memesan makanan pada seorang pelayan. Mencoba mengambil perhatian Kuroko, Kagami mulai mengeluarkan suaranyanya.

"Ada perlu apa menyuruhku kesini?"

Kuroko menoleh, menatap Kagami lekat-lekat. Ia tidak langsung menjawab, seakan tengah mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk dilontarkan.

"Sebenarnya—"

"Maaf atas keterlambatanku Tetsuy—sedang apa Kagami Taiga disini?"

Lagi-lagi ada yang muncul. Kali ini seorang pemuda bersurai merah—yang tampak familiar—mendatangi meja Kagami dan Kuroko. Kalau bukan karena Kuroko memasukan tisu kedalam mulut Kagami, mungkin teriakan Kagami akan kembali terdengar.

"Tak apa Akashi-_kun_, silahkan duduk. Kagami-_kun_ juga kuundang."

"A-Akashi? Oi Kuroko kenapa dia ada disini?"

Bukannya menjawab Kuroko malah sibuk dengan Akashi—membuat Kagami yang tak dianggap merasa gerah.

"Kalau kalian mau pacaran aku akan pulang—"

"Jangaan! Aku membutuhkanmu Kagami-_kun_."

"Untuk?"

Kuroko menarik nafas, kemudian melirik Kagami dan Akashi bergantian. Dikeluarkannya sebuah buku sketsa beserta peralatan menggambar lainnya dari dalam tas—membuat Kagami dan Akashi memandang bingung kearahnya. Kuroko mau jual barang ya?

"Jadi begini...aku membutuhkan kalian utuk menjadi modelku."

Model? Bukankah Kise lebih cocok? Kagami dan Akashi hanya pelajar SMA biasa yang jago main basket—masih abu-abu soal dunia permodelan.

"Bukan model yang berlenggak-lenggok kok—hanya menjadi model gambarku saja. Aku mau membuat komik baru."

Oh—model untuk komik. Tapi ngomong-ngomong sejak kapan Kuroko hobi membuat komik?

"Kau gak pernah bilang kalau bisa buat komik."

"Aku juga baru tau—kenapa kau tidak pernah bilang padaku Tetsuya?"

"Kalian tidak tanya."

Kagami menahan diri untuk tidak melemar meja dihadapannya, sedangkan Akashi menahan diri untuk tidak mencubit kedua pipi gempal Kuroko—_wait_, itu sih niat modus.

Berdehem pelan, Kuroko kembali menjelaskan. Wajahnya yang biasanya datar, kini berubah serius. Sepertinya masalah model gambar ini sangat penting bagi Kuroko. Membuat Kagami dan Akashi ikutan bertampang serius.

"Sebenarnya...aku sedang menggarap sebuah _doujinshi_—"

**PFFFT**—Kagami yang sedang minum—sukses menyemburkan tehnya.

"Dan aku ingin kalian berpose mesra untuk model gambarku."

**UHUKUHUK**—giliran Akashi yang tersedak air putih yang diminumnya.

"Kalian berdua kenapa?"

Kagami dan Akashi menatap horor Kuroko, tak habis pikir pemuda berwajah polos sepertinya bisa berotak mesum seperti itu. Sepengetahuan mereka berdua, _doujinshi_ itu buku porno tapi isinya dua orang laki-laki lagi main **kuda-kudaan**. Seram rasanya kalau tiba-tiba mereka dimintai tolong menjadi model untuk buku tersebut—harus pose kuda-kudaan juga?

"Be-Bercanda kan? Itu gak lucu Kuroko!"

"Serius...lagi pula aku cuma minta kalian main **pocky game** saja kok."

"Pocky game?"

Kuroko mengangguk, Kagami dan Akashi saling pandang. Kalau salah satu diantara mereka perempuan mungkin itu sebuah rezeki—tapi masalahnya mereka berdua laki-laki tulen dan lumayan macho, masa iya main pocky game berduaan. Horor...

Eh? Bentar...Kuroko garap _doujin bara_ ya?

"Kalau kalian tidak mau aku tidak bisa menyelesaikan _doujin_-ku."

Entah mengapa, Kuroko kesannya memaksa—dan apa-apaan _puppy's eyes_ itu, bikin Akashi tidak kuat saja.

"Baiklah aku akan membantumu Tetsuya."

Benarkan...

"O-Oii Akashi—jangan seenaaknya menentukan! Aku menola—"

Akashi memandang Kagami, lalu tersenyum **'manis'**. Kagami merinding seketika.

"Glek...O-Oke aku akan bantu."

Kuroko senang—walaupun wajahnya tetap datar—dan bergegas mengajak Kagami dan Akashi ketempat yang sepi untuk memulai pekerjaan mereka. Malu kalau ditempat ramai, nanti jadi bahan tontonan.

.

.

Sepertinya dewi fortuna sedang memihak pada Kuroko. Taman yang biasa ia kunjungi untuk latihan basket, tampak begitu sepi. Benar-benar tempat yang sesuai. Disisi lain, berbeda dengan aura Kuroko yang bebinar terang—aura Kagami dan Akashi saat ini sangat tidak mengenak-kan. Hitam pekat.

Sepertinya mereka mulai ragu untuk membantu Kuroko.

"Kau yakin Akashi? Aku tidak sanggup kalau harus berdekatan denganmu seperti itu."

"Kau pikir aku sanggup. Tapi karena aku yang berperan sebagai _seme_—kurasa tak apa."

"Loh bukannya aku yang _seme_?"

Kagami dan Akashi saling pandang. Kalau dari segi perilaku dan sifat, memang Akashi lebih unggul—tapi kalau dari segi tinggi dan bentuk tubuh, Kagami yang lebih unggul. Sama kuat ternyata.

"Tetsuya...diantara kami siapa semenya?"

Kuroko memperhatikan Kagami dan Akashi bergantian—dari kepala sampai kaki. Wajahnya tampak berpikir keras.

"...Tidak tau, terserah kalian saja. Ayo mulai."

Jawaban yang tidak bertanggug jawab.

Tanpa merasa bersalah, Kuroko menyerahkan sekotak pocky kepada Kagami, dan mengeluarkan sebuah kamera untuk merekam adegan 'mesra' tersebut. Pencahayaan sudah pas, suasana hening dan posisi Kagami dan Akashi yang berdiri berhadapan juga sudah bagus. Pekerjaan mereka akan dimulai.

Pasrah, Kagami menjepit sebatang pocky rasa strawberry dimulutnya—ia agak menunduk agar Akashi dapat meraih ujung satunya dari pocky tersebut. Begitu kedua ujung telah terjepit, kamera Kuroko mulai merekam.

Kagami gugup, Akashi berusaha tetap _stay cool_.

"Coba kalian makan pockynya dengan perlahan."

Karena merasa tak bisa kabur lagi, mereka pun mau tak mau melaksanakan 'permintaan' Kuroko. Kagami mulai memakan pocky dengan perlahan, Akashi pun mulai mengikuti aksi Kagami. Sedangkan Kuroko, menahan diri untuk tidak merona—lebih tepatnya menahan diri untuk tidak mimisan.

Kuroko _fudanshi_ rupanya.

"Tutup mata kalian."

Kagami dan Akashi hendak protes, akan tetapi aura Kuroko yang kurang mengenak-kan serta tatapan yang mengatakan **'Kalau Lepas Kalian Mati'**—membuat mereka berdua kicep dan menelan kembali protes mereka. Kuroko seram kalau ada maunya.

Pasrah lagi, Kagami dan Akashi pun menutup mata mereka—sambil tetap mengigit perlahan pocky dimulut masing-masing. Berharap pocky tersebut secara ajaib patah dipertengahan jalan.

"Jangan sampai patah ya, Kagami-_kun_ Akashi-_kun_."

**Skak mat**. Permintaan mereka tidak akan terkabul.

Entah suara detak jantung siapa yag terdengar—yang pasti Kagami dan Akashi sudah tidak peduli lagi. Kalau dilihat jarak mereka semakin dekat, tinggal beberapa gigitan lagi maka kedua bibir mereka akan saling menyapa.

Memikirkan hal itu membuat keduanya sedikit merona. Untunglah mereka menutup mata—kalau tidak pasti rasanya akan sangat tidak nyaman.

"Sedikit lagi, berjuanglah."

Kuroko kau sama sekali tidak membantu.

Kagami semakin menunduk untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan Akashi, sedangkan Akashi—entah sadar atau tidak—kakinya sedikit berjinjit. Kalau orang lewat dan melihat keadaan mereka, mungkin orang tersebut akan berasumsi mereka berdua hendak berciuman.

Tidak salah sih, jarak wajah mereka sangat dekat—dan tinggal sedikit lagi mereka akan memakan habis pocky tersebut...

Ya, Sedikit lagi...

Sediki—

"Kuroko-_cchi_, Kagami-_cchi_, Akashi-_cchi_ Kalian sedang apa-_ssu_?"

Teriakan seseorang membuat kaget mereka bertiga, bahkan pocky dimulut Kagami dan Akashi terlepas—dan teronggok tak berdaya diatas tanah. Sambil menatap pocky yang terjatuh—dan enggan menatap Kuroko—Kagami dan Akashi sedikit menjauh dari Kuroko. Merasa kalau keadaan Kuroko saat ini tidak aman untuk didekati.

"Kuroko-_cchi_ aku senang bertemu kau disini."

Pembuat teriakan yang mengagetkan tersebut mendekati Kuroko sambil melambaikan tangannya. Kise Ryouta yang polos dan tak tau apa-apa, sebentar lagi akan bernasib tragis.

Malangnya nasibmu...

"Kise-_kun_."

"Ya Kuroko-_cchi_?"

"Mati."

"Apa—KYAAAAA—"

Entah bagaimana nasib Kise, yang jelas Kagami dan Akashi merasa berterima kasih padanya. Kalau tidak ada Kise mungkin mereka berdua sedang berciuman sekarang.

"Terima kasih Kise/Ryouta. Semoga kau tenang disana."

Doa Kagami dan Akashi berbarengan.

.

**TAMAT**

.

Omake:

Setelah berpisah dari Kuroko—yang bilang kalau mau membawa Kise berobat—saat ini Kagami dan Akashi jalan berbarengan. Kebetulan karena sudah sore Kagami menawarkan Akashi menginap dirumahnya—daripada pulang ke Kyoto, capek.

"Err—Akashi soal tadi..."

"Pocky game? Lupakan saja."

"Oke, aku juga tidak mau mengingatnya lagi."

Hening.

Kagami dan Akashi terdiam, larut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Ya—walaupun usut punya usut pikiran mereka hampir sama.

'**Kalau tadi berciuman—bagaimana rasanya ya...'**

.

**TAMAT LAGI**

.

Selesai \\(^^)/ horeeeeeee

Niat awal bukan mau buat pair ini, malah jadinya pair ini. Semoga terhibur dan tidak mengecewakan :''')

Niatnya sih mau di buat sequelnya tapi masih bingung. Enaknya bagaimana?

Terima kasih ya yang sudah mau membaca XD dan adakah yang bersedia mereview? :'')


End file.
